Zero Fancy
by Tahlia1
Summary: First in a series of three fics that explore a few different interactions between the g-pilots near the end of the war.
1. Default Chapter

** Zero Fancy**   
by tahlia

Heero's nuts. 

That's the only explanation for it, really. I mean, what sane human being would ever willingly pilot a mobile suit with Zero as the cockpit system? Why, that's only utter insanity. What on earth and all the colonies could possibly make a system that shows the destruction of the things you strive to protect, the things you would give your life for, being destroyed as a simple means of performance enhancement? It's just plain nuts, I tell ya. 

Let's look at the track record, shall we? 

First, there was Quatre. Bless his soul, I know he was going through a rough time with the death of his father and all and was already a bit off his rocker, but with Zero in his hands and in his mind he destroyed a colony and nearly killed both Heero and Trowa. 

Tro's still not really the Trowa we all knew, by the way, his memory being lost and all after his run in with Quatre. He remembers a few things, like how to fight and boil an egg, but he just doesn't remember everything yet. 

Then there's Trente. That guy makes my blood boil, he really does. Once he got his hands on Zero, that was all she wrote. A crazy power trip in the pursuit of some kind of complete vision sent him off the deep end, and the remains of his scrambled brain ended up splattered all over the walls of his skull. 

You'd think that would have been enough for him. Really, you would. But as it turns out, he just couldn't let Zero take him out before subjecting both Heero and I to it in an attempt to gain knowledge of its effects. 

For the record, I wasn't there to see what happened to Heero firsthand, but Quatre was. The way he tells it, Heero ended up trying to take out the whole Lunar Base in a blaze of glory, regardless of who was inside at the time. Quatre ended up having to shield the two of them inside an insanity-proof bubble with the Mercurius' shield and threaten to blow the two of them out of existence before he was able to get through to Heero. At least, that's my version of the story. Quatre downplayed it a lot, not wanting to make anyone look bad, but I could tell the situation was a lot more severe than he made it out to be. 

As for me, well, I - I don't really like to think of what happened with me. Let's just say that I was not a happy camper, and I put the things most important to me in danger by losing control. I'll never forget the feelings coursing through me when I saw... what I saw. Suffice it to say that it was not a pleasant experience in the least. 

I know Zechs piloted Zero for a while, too. Howard told me. I don't know any of the particulars of his case, really. I just know that Howard said he was acting really weird after using it in a battle with Wufei. That just goes to show that even if you don't let Zero make you do anything you'd come to regret later on, it can still really mess with your mind. 

If anyone else has used it, I don't know about it, but I'm sure the experiences would follow in a similar vein. What else can you expect from a system that is not meant for human beings? 

And that's it in a nutshell. The system isn't meant for mortals. That's just all there is to it. There is a reason that the scientists decided not to use it in any of the original gundams, a fact Heero seems willing to overlook. 

I still can't believe he brought that thing to Peacemillion. Not only that, but he's planning on using it. That just blows my mind. After I'd used it once, that was it for me. I never wanted to see it again. 

Heero couldn't have known that, but still. When I saw Zero aboard Peacemillion for the first time, saw the suit that had been half haunting my dreams with its lingering voice in my head, it was a lot to process. I did a double-take, let me tell you. 

I looked for Heero the day he brought it aboard to ask him why he had brought it here, hoping he was just hanging on to it until he could destroy it or something. Improbable, I know, but you can always hope, right? I found him on the catwalk, but I couldn't help getting distracted and just staring at the devil of a suit, my mind not quite focused on what I was saying. 

"So you brought that troublesome suit with you," I started. I meant to ask if he planned on using it, just to find out for sure - nothing less, nothing more. But instead, "You'd have to be insane to pilot a suit like that," is what came out. I didn't mean to say anything challenging, really, but I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut sometimes. 

"I never said you had to pilot it," Heero responded nonchalantly. 

"Huh?" I asked, staring at him incredulously. Was he insinuating that I wasn't good enough for this suit, that I couldn't handle it? I'm just as good a pilot as him, if not better. He should know that by now. "You piloted it, though. In that case-" 

"I can handle that suit," Heero cut in smoothly, confidently. "I have experience from piloting Epyon, which has the same system on it." 

I think the guy was just trying to calm me down, soothe my ego, but that sure wasn't the way to do it. "Epyon? You mean the suit Zechs was on? What were you doing piloting that thing?" 

Did it matter? I sighed, not really giving him a chance to respond. I was jumping too easily into frustration and wasn't thinking straight. I turned to walk away in an attempt to prevent myself from saying anything stupid, but I couldn't help but let out a bit of my internal frustration in my parting comment. "I almost forgot what you were like. You're about as far from normal as they come." 

In hindsight, I realize that was a bit rude. Not untrue, mind you, but rude nonetheless. There's not much I can do about it now since I'm still unable to turn back time, despite my best efforts. I'll just have to avoid the subject matter in the future. Zero puts me in a sensitive place, and I should just stay away from it. 

Besides, what Heero puts himself through is his own business, as long as he doesn't decide to blow up a colony or one of us. I can't go telling him he can't do something just because there's no way in hell that I would do it. This is the guy that sets his own broken bones, after all. Maybe he's just immune to the creep-out factor of normal human beings. Who knows? 

And wouldn't you know it, in the name of irony, just as I came to the decision to drop the subject for good, Heero chose that exact moment to engage me in a discussion of the matter. Heh. 

He came into my room and leaned against the wall, just staring at me. I'd retreated there after the little episode on the catwalk to collect my frazzled thoughts. I still don't know what was wrong with me that day. 

Anyway, he just stared at me as if I was the one that had walked into his room for no apparent reason, like I was the one that was supposed to say something. When it was obvious he wasn't going to speak first, I tried to get the ball rolling. "Uh, hi." 

"You piloted Zero." Just a simple statement. Not a question or a request for elaboration on the event, just a statement. 

"Yeah," I agreed. I didn't say anything more. If he wanted a conversation, he would have to start one. I wasn't going to do all the work. 

I think he got the message because he took a seat on the chair nearest the wall and began to speak. "You had a bad experience when you piloted Zero for the first time." 

I didn't negate his statement, nor did I confirm it verbally. I just stared down at the floor for a second before reestablishing eye contact. If he had come here to get me to talk about that experience, he was going to be sorely disappointed. 

Luckily, he only paused for a moment, his eyes moving to concentrate on his hands, a slight frown forming between his brows as he went on. "I did as well. The shock of a machine interfering in your thought process, manipulating what you see before you, is not something I think anyone could walk away from unaffected, especially when you are not warned beforehand that this will happen." He paused again, making eye contact and waiting. 

I nodded. I didn't know what else to do. I still didn't get what he had come for, and he hadn't told me anything I didn't already know. 

He continued. "After Zero, I went to earth with Quatre. There I acquired Epyon from Treize. I-" 

"You what?" I exclaimed, cutting him off and jumping up from my seat on the bed. "You accepted a twisted suit that messes with your mind from the former head of the OZ organization, the chief guy we were working against?" I was in shock. 

"Yes," was his simple reply. 

I waited for an explanation, some sort of elaboration that would answer the multitude of questions whirring around inside my head. It became very apparent I wouldn't be getting anything of the sort. I sat back down on the bed and waited for him to continue, suddenly feeling very tense. 

Once I'd reclaimed my seat, he went on. "I piloted Epyon and became very confused. I wanted it to show me who my enemy was. After a few excursions, Epyon gave me an answer, and now I no longer loose control when under the influence of the Zero System. I have mastered it." 

I waited for him to go on, but he seemed to be done speaking. I favored him with a curious expression. "You came all the way down here just to tell me that?" 

He nodded. He must have read my confusion because he seemed moved to speak once again. "You seemed upset. I wanted to assure you that you don't need to worry about the Zero System being used by me. It won't be a problem." 

I snorted. "It won't be a problem that a system that twists and distorts human mortality into the mindset of a hyped up mobile doll is being used by an already dangerous Gundam Pilot with enough firepower in his gundam to blow up an entire colony?" I asked sarcastically. "Forgive me for being a little skeptical." 

"Zero enhances a receptive pilot's performance. The negative consequences come when it's used by someone that rejects it or can't manage it. Like I said before, I can handle it," he countered and then stood and moved to the door. Apparently, he was done with this conversation. 

He stopped at the door and looked back at me. "You could handle it too, if you took the time to understand it. Any of us could." And with that, he exited the room. 

Maybe he's right. I don't know. I'll trust that he can handle the Zero System. He wouldn't lie about something that important, something that could end up hurting a lot of people if he screwed up. 

As for believing that I could handle it if I really wanted to, that I will never test. Even if it is possible to master the devil system, what price do you pay for it? Heero was willing to pay that price, apparently, but not me. I get by just fine without being a doll, thank you very much. 

To think that I once assumed I understood him. I probably never will. It's impossible to gain complete comprehension of any human's psyche. At the very least, I understand this much: Heero Yuy is insane. 

And really, that aint so bad. 

-fin- 


	2. Game of Chess

** A Game of Chess**   
by Tahlia

_Author's note: Companion fic to Zero Fancy. It can stand alone but goes in the same timeline._

Chess is a game of strategy. You need strategy to win in chess, just like you do in almost every aspect of our reality. I never knew how to play - chess that is. Wufei taught me. He tried, anyway. We'd sit on Peacemillion and he'd go over the rules, offering constant commentary as we played mock games. He liked to point out the advantages and disadvantages of every move I made and stress the importance of proper strategy. I'd pay attention and try my best to follow what he was saying, but he could be really frustrating. 

I hope I never forget the look that was on his face after the last 'practice' game we played. You'd think he would have kept in mind that while he was teaching me I would eventually pick up on the way he plays the game. Apparently, the thought didn't cross his mind. I saw after two moves of our game what he was going for. I formed out a strategy, one extremely similar to one I'd used against him before, hoping he wouldn't deviate from what I predicted of his moves. He didn't. I made the second to last move of my strategy, a bait of sorts, and he moved my Queen back to its original place. 

"Think again," he told me. He was smirking that little smirk of his, and I had to fight a laugh. 

I told him I'd rather not and he shook his head, smiling, taking my queen as he did so. Granted, he would have taken a bit more time to survey the situation had it not been for the fact that he didn't really expect me to deviate from a strategy he had seen me use before, but an error of that sort still allowed me to take the victory. His face contorted only a bit, his eyes widening slightly and his bottom lip only slightly separating from its contact with the top as I moved my knight into position on the board. Then he smiled. "Congratulations, Duo. You've won," he said. 

"Man, you didn't even let me say 'check mate' gloatingly," I whined sarcastically, smiling back. 

Wufei stood to leave the room and his arms hung at his sides almost stiffly. "I look forward to our first true competition, then. If you'll excuse me." He nodded down to me and started walking for the door leading out of the mess hall. 

I wondered if he didn't just let me win, but as long as I remember his composed surprise, I can't bring myself to believe that he would. He just underestimated me. 

Currently, I've been playing the same game with someone - I'm thinking another pilot - for about two weeks now. When we're not blowing up Mobile Dolls, we get pretty bored. I can only mess with Deathscythe so much before there's nothing left to tweak, ya know? I can't leave Peacemillion since there's no way to know when a conflict will arise in this tense time, but I'm not really in control of anything while I'm here and I don't have all the responsibility to distract me from my thoughts. This simple game of chess has been one of my only escapes. 

There's a board set up in the mess hall for anyone that feels like playing. I was passing by after a lunch caught with Quat and moved a pawn as I walked by. Nothing too important. Just putting it out of place. I wasn't even thinking about it. 

I came back a while later for some dinner, and what did I find but a mirroring pawn out of place on the other side. I smirked and moved another, no strategy involved, just another misplaced piece. Next morning, another pawn was moved. Thus began the game. 

I tried to figure out who the other player was. I've narrowed it down to Heero. The plays all tend to be on the defensive, so it can't be Fei. He always told me offense was the best defense. Plus, Wufei would openly challenge me to a match if he wanted to play me. 

I don't think it's Quatre anymore, either. He was my first guess since he was with me when I first moved the pawn, but then I realized that he would have had to go all the way back to the mess hall sometime between then and dinner to move the pawn without me seeing him do it, and I'd hope Q-ball would have more of a life than that. We're not that bored. 

Tro's out, too, because last night I was staring at the board thinking of my next move, which is hard to do when you're two weeks into the same game, and I was getting pretty damn frustrated. Trowa asked me if I wanted to clear my head by starting a game with a new person, and we played a quick game. That snapped me back with a new outlook, and I made my next move on the other game. Trowa wouldn't have done that, engaged me in a new game, if he was my opponent on the other. 

That left Heero; at least, it did if it was only one person and that one person was another gundam pilot. 

The game hadn't moved when I came in for breakfast this morning, not too unusual, seeing as one week of the two went by with only two moves exchanged between us both. That was a busy week, Libra sending a pack of Mobile Dolls at us and all. I didn't think of the game too much after that. Can't plan out my next move until my last has been countered, can I? 

I walked into the mess hall and glanced over at the board, expecting to see a move since we've been pretty inactive since Peacemillion's engine got jacked up in the last fray. There was no change. Oh well. 

All the pilots were there except for Heero, and we all sat around and ate. Heero walked in as we were finishing and sitting down with a water bottle. He didn't say anything, and the conversation hit a lull. I pulled out the ever-present replacement board that had appeared in the mess hall after my current game took up the other, and I engaged Trowa in another chess board battle. What can I say, chess was on my brain. 

"The repairs to the engine are almost done," Quatre said in an effort to start up a new conversation as he settled himself behind my chair to watch the game. 

"Oh, yeah?" Heero nearly muttered, barely lowering the bottle in his hand so that the straw was in his mouth. He stared at the table, not seeming to expect an answer. 

"That Howard sure is quick when it comes to getting his work done." I said, studying the board in front of me. "I'll make my move quickly, too." I moved one of my knights forward and waited for Trowa's next move. 

"I wonder if it'll make up for our delays," Trowa said aloud as he moved a pawn in retaliation. 

I stared at the board, thinking. "Hm, now what move should I be making?" Wufei pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and moved one of my pawns forward. I sat back to see the move from a larger perspective in attempt to see what he had done. An involuntary 'Huh?' came out of me as I realized what a great move it was, almost mad that I hadn't seen the winning play first. 

Trowa sat up straighter in his chair and smiled lightly. "An excellent move." 

Wufei straightened. "Offense is the best defense. If you're only defensive you limit yourself." 

I smiled to myself. I had heard that so many times in the past weeks. "Thanks a lot for the good tip, Wufei," I managed without too much sarcasm. I turned to look at Heero, who hadn't said anything for a while now. I decided to see if he really was my mystery opponent with a little goad. "Heero, wanna play?" 

I don't know if I was expecting him to get up and walk over to the game we had already started, or to say something about it. Maybe I was just expecting him to say no and leave it at that. Maybe I was even expecting him to say yes and start a whole new game, effectively shooting me theory all to hell. I definitely wasn't expecting him to just ignore me. 

I looked back at Quatre, sharing a curious glance with him before we both turned to look at Heero. He just stared down at the table, water bottle held limply in one hand. 

"What's the matter Heero?" Quatre ventured. "Is something bothering you?" 

Heero didn't comment, just stared on. Before anything else could be said, the alarms sounded, signaling the approach of enemy suits. 

"Guess they've beaten us to the punch," I said, tensing in my seat. 

"Let's go," Quatre said. 

And we did. We were attacked by another horde of Mobile Dolls, and we got to it. Can you believe that not ten minutes into the battle, I had to go and save Hilde's ass? Not too much of a loss, mind you. I got to sharpen my skills against two glorified Dolls programmed with Trowa and Heero's pilot data. Got some valuable information about Libra out of it, too. I still think Hilde shouldn't have risked it, though. When she comes around, I'll give her a piece of my mind. 

I was also left with some more information that I thought I should tell Heero. He'd probably be interested in it. I approached him in the hall after they wheeled Hilde into the med bay. 

"Heero..." I began. 

"Hm?" He questioned, looking up to meet my eyes. 

"Relena Peacecraft's on Libra." I told him, frowning down at the floor. This really complicates matters. Someone will have to get her out of there. Couldn't wage an all out attack on that ship with the figurehead of peace on it, now can we? 

"She is?" Heero asked, sounding surprised. 

I looked up to see him looking down the hall in the direction of the mobile suit hanger. He was already forming his plan to go retrieve her. That meant I didn't have to do it, so I was a bit relieved. Plus, it would give him another opportunity to finish that fight with Zechs. "Yeah, Hilde said she met her there." 

"I guess I'll have to go get her, then," Heero said as he turned away and began to walk down the hall. He turned back and looked at me with the same look he favored the table with earlier, his eyes intense. "I don't know when I'll be getting back," he said and paused. He stepped toward me, putting us within arm's reach of each other. He placed his hand on my shoulder and my eyes locked to his. "We'll have to finish our game later." 

I held eye contact with him for a moment before replying, "Sure." 

He broke off contact and continued down the hallway in the direction of the hanger. I stared after his back until the door slid back into place behind him. I closed my eyes and bowed my head a bit, shaking it slightly back and forth before smiling and raising my eyes once again to the hanger door. "I look forward to the next move." 

So that's where it is. I'm assuming Heero's left for Libra by now, putting our game on a possibly permanent hiatus. Either way, I need my coffee. A quick, habitual glance over at the chessboard as I walk into the hanger reveals that the only rook left in the game has been moved. 

I pause at the board, hesitating, before moving on to the refreshment station. I have plenty of time to plan out my next move. No need to rush. 

-fin- 


End file.
